Why do such things happen?
by newsiegirl-14
Summary: I say that this is a pretty good going story. It is PG-13 for a reason, but you can read about that when I write it. Friend or Foe, please read and review! I would like to know what you think! Thank You! ~ Kayte420~


Harry walked down the well-beaten path, kicking the rocks as he approached them. Hermione's death was finally sinking in. He could not believe that just yesterday, he, Ron and Hermione were running on this very path. And now, Harry's heart was blood soaked; his long love for Hermione could no longer bloom.  
  
Harry sat down on the fountain edge, quiet tears streaming down his face. He had never felt such loss in his entire life. Seeing Hermione lying lifeless in that hospital bed was the worst thing that Harry could ever imagine after losing his parents. The next thing he needed was to lose Ron, then he would feel suicidal. Harry removed his glasses and wiped his face with his sleeve. He fiddled with them as he relived Hermione's death in his mind.  
  
**************************A Day Earlier**************************  
  
"Tag! Your it!" Hermione said as she tapped Harry on the shoulder lightly and ran down the path as fast as her legs could take her.  
  
"Hey! What happened to studying for our O.W.L. exams? Usually you are the one who is telling me not to play around!" Harry yelled, getting up and running after her.  
  
"Time for a break!" Hermione answered back.  
  
" You know, I can't believe that Ron hasn't shown up yet," Harry said sarcastically, looking behind a tree. Hermione laughed. They both knew that ever since Ron started going steady with Pavarti Patil, he had been late for everything. Even potions, which is pretty bad for Ron.  
  
"Why speak of the Devil," Hermione said, running to Harry's side. Harry turned around and waved at Ron, who was furiously running down the path, books in hand and lipstick on his right cheek. Ron waved back, just as---  
  
"ARGH!" Hermione tackled Harry from the side, and brought them both to the ground. Harry wrestled with her until he was pinned. Hermione looked down at Harry, laughing hysterically. Ron sat down on the fountain edge and started his work, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Pinned you!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, how are you going to get up?"  
  
"You'll have to get up off me now, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, but you have to do one thing first," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry tried to squirm out of her grip, but it was too tight. He sighed and looked into those sharp, gray eyes. She looked back, went to his ear and whispered:  
  
"Kiss me, Harry."  
  
Harry looked back at her in complete awe, not knowing what to do or say. He couldn't move, so he just stared at her.  
  
"I know Harry. And I would like to return the love that you will soon give to me," Hermione said quietly, so Ron couldn't hear. Harry looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Hermione looked up and gave an innocent smile.  
  
"I have my ways,"  
  
"I've liked you for awhile,"  
  
"I know, and I have also liked you,"  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and smiled, "If that's what you wish. Okay, "I do!" Hermione laughed again, as well as Harry.  
  
"Now can I get up?"  
  
"You know what I said, lover boy. And it shouldn't be too hard now that I'm yours, Mr. Famous " I can do anything if I try" Harry Potter,"  
  
Harry looked into those gray eyes again, this time, they had the true look of love in them. Harry looked over at his arms, they had somehow gotten free. Perfect.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt their lips interlock and they went into a long, passionate, kiss. Harry couldn't believe that he, Harry Potter was lying on a patch of grass, making out with his long time love. Neither could Hermione. The entire world revolved without them, then Hermione pulled out and smiled.  
  
"You've paid your fee,"  
  
Both Hermione and Harry rose from their "make out" place on the lawn, hands interlocked. Ron looked up from his Divination homework as they approached. He spotted their hands and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad that's over,"  
  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Harry! I don't have to keep your little secret from Hermione anymore! Praise the Lord, for I have been redeemed!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and unleashed her hand from his grasp. Very sexy like, she walked over to Ron and started sliding her hands along his shoulders and around his neck. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, but he knew he wanted to watch.  
  
"Praise the lord, eh? You think that this is all fun and games, don't you? Well, in a sense, it is!" and with those final words, Hermione pushed Ron into the fountain. Harry doubled over, roaring with laughter as Ron sputtered in complete surprise.  
  
"HERMIONE! Ge---. Lo---.I---. GOD!" Hermione laughed at his confusion She crossed her arms and watched him scramble out of the fountain, Harry still laughing hysterically. Ron looked at her, and then at himself.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny. I'll be sloshing up to the dormitory. I'll see you lovey doves later!" Ron shouted as he walked down the path towards the school.  
  
"Ron! Don't make me turn you into a mud pie!" Hermione yelled after him, but Ron was gone. Hermione fell down beside Harry and completely lost it, laughing hysterically. After a couple of minutes, Hermione lay still, breathing deeply. Harry noticed her breathing, and thought about how peaceful she looked, so beautiful. Her lips, just so kissable; her body, just so touchable, but dangerous. Harry knew what lied in Hermione when it came to love: danger. But he didn't care. He would do anything for Hermione, even if it came to---  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about? I'm just curious 'cuz you have a dreamy expression on your face, unusual for you,"  
  
"Oh, just thinking about us,"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Eh, the love way," and with that, Harry rolled on top of Hermione, pinning her as she had him. Hermione giggled as Harry kissed his way up her neck.  
  
"Oh you're an evil one you are!" Hermione managed to say. Harry looked into those luscious, gray eyes.  
  
"I'm just getting started," he said.  
  
"So am I,"  
  
Hermione felt Harry's tongue slither between her lips, into an even more passionate, more romantic kiss. She could sense dangerous vibes coming from Harry. Perfect. She felt Harry's hands remove her vest and make their way under her shirt.  
  
Harry could feel Hermione's hands on his shoulders, pulling at his own shirt. He let her take the shirt off his back as he made his way up her chest. Yet again, Hermione pulled out. Harry looked at her in wonder. She looked scared. "How could she be scared at a time like this? She is making out with, well, me, and yet, she looks frightened," Harry thought to himself.  
  
" What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
" Someone's coming. No, two people. They're teachers! Oh god, its Snape! And.and.McGonnagal! If they find us!---like this! We have to either both get up really fast and pretend to be working, or run for it. There's no place to hide, so I'd go with choice one!"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. He listened for a moment.  
  
"The potions O.W.L.S. start next week, I do hope---" Harry heard Snape's voice get louder and louder.  
  
"Shit!" Harry quickly got up and gathered up his shirt. Hermione grabbed her vest and furiously forced it over her head, making her hair looked as mussled as ever. The two gathered up their books and sat down on the fountain edge, just as Snape and McGonnagal tuned the corner. Harry and Hermione pretended to be studying Ancient Runes, looking half scared to death, half trying to not burst out laughing. Snape flashed his eyes at the couple as he spotted them. 


End file.
